Jealousy
by randomLlama
Summary: Was their time in Japan worth nothing? Miya's world became shattered in a very short night that felt like an eternity of anguish. ONESHOT SMUT


I think I need to try my hand at an actual work of fiction that is LONGER than one sex scene...  
I think I also gave up at the end...

Warnings: Incest. ONE SHOT, Smut, sex, voyerism.

**_NOTE: written in MIYA'S point of view._ **

* * *

Jealousy is a terrible and ugly thing. I know this first hand because it gripped me by the throat, shook me, and dumped by dying body on the ground. How could I be so stupid? I was just a test, a practice body to him.

It hurts so much, to be used like that, why couldn't I have seen it?

He thought no one could see, but he was wrong, I followed him because I wanted to do it instead. Instead I get my heart crushed. He's rather fickle really, and this recent development made him sway from me. Was I not good enough then? I moaned like that didn't I? If I had gone in it might have been different but the shock was too much and I couldn't bear to interrupt.

I followed Kazuhi down the hall and to a room, it was on the end and Touji slept inside. He wasn't sleeping for long, since Kazuhi woke him. He forgot to close the door all the way so I could see. A perfect view.

"Touji, wake up," Kazuhi smirked, and the younger brother rubbed the sleep from his eyes, why was he being woken up? Why was he cold?

"Touji, come on, wake up," The three-eyed man urged again as he had stripped Touji's shirt off, working on his pants next. The younger's body would soon begin to warm up as Kazuhi's hands ran over the flesh. The once-blind man blinked his eyes wide in shock to the wonderful feeling that began to wake him.

"Ah," Touji, a man once blind but now he sees, focused a bit more to see his older brother hovering over him. "K-Kazuhi?" The initial panic was dulled by the pleasure arising in his body. He didn't run either, maybe finally happy to have someone pay attention and love him.

"Keep quiet," Kazuhi smirked and traced his rough hands alongside Touji's member.

Kazuhi woke his little brother by putting his hand on Touji's organ, I could see the pleasure color Touji's cheeks in the same way mine did. I wanted Kazuhi's touch all to myself. Why was Kazuhi interested in his little brother anyway? No matter how I look at it, it was wrong.

That didn't stop Kazuhi though, and he pushed Touji's robe off his shoulders completely licking his lips as they lowered to connect to a stub on the younger's chest.

"Hn?" The startled cry of a virgin having his nipples bitten. I stared in anger. It should be me, not Touji. The guard leader seemed to choose incest though.

'Amateur!' I watched in horror as Touji tried to push his elder off. That produced another sweet cry and arched back.

"Ah~"

Kazuhi's hand worked in time with his tongue that swirled the perked stub. Distracted, Touji's legs were easily parted as Kazuhi's other hand found Touji's mouth.

"Suck good and hard."

I was shocked, but at the same time not... Kazuhi was that forceful with me too, but for Touji he held more tenderness. Knowing that I was temporary hurt from deep within. Touji had no experience! How sad and frustrating for me, but then again Kazuhi was my first too. Walking away was a concept that didn't even begin to bloom in my mind, I was too stubborn to leave. I had to watch this. If it were me and Kazuhi said that, I'd have his fingers half way down my throat by now!

No, I'm watching Touji experimentally lick and suck Kazuhi's fingers individually, and how much that turned the guard leader on. I was sick of myself for feeling slightly aroused by the action too. Touji's slow and virgin pace seemed to be effective enough for Kazuhi, who grinned and bit Touji's nipple in return.

A moan echoed around his fingers as a spark stirred inside me as well. The tender uncertain display made me feel like a whore. If I had been that way, would Kazuhi have left me?

The three-eyed man pulled his fingers away then and slipped one inside his little brother.

"Ah~?" Touji shook his legs. His body jolted from the intrusion and then shivered when Kazhui began to move his finger. He rolled it in circles inside Touji. "Uh-"  
Touji caught himself and quieted his next seven moans. On the eighth Kazuhi inserted his second finger.

"Anh~!"

The younger Tohno felt a spark of pain amidst the pleasure. It quickly died though when Kazuhi thrusted deeply inside. Pain only grew into desire now. Kazuhi smirked at how pliant his little brother's body seemed to be. It easily took a third finger with no pain either.

"Ah, ah, Kaz-Kazuhi."

I grew angry watching this pathetic virgin call out to the man who took mine. It was sickening! I felt depressed as well as angered, the feeling welled in my heart spreading throughout my blood streams. With a hateful glare I stared at the brothers through the crazk in the door. Both hands touched Touji Tohno. One on the inside. The other on his member. It was clear not that Touji was ready and Kazuhi pulled his fingers out. He continued to stroke Touji's organ as he coated himself with spit and pre-cum. He shifted Touji and then entered him slowly.

I sould see everything.  
The younger's face tensed in pain. His body did too.

"Hey Touji, relax."  
"But-"  
Kazuhi kissed his protests as he fondled Touji's nipples in his fingers.

"Nn!" Touji jerked at the touch. His body twitched around Kazuhi. The older only moved when Touji's body began to swallow him. Muffled moans still met my ears as Kazuhi began thrusting in and drawing back out. Slowly at first, like how the leader of the guards took me.

Kazuhi stayed on Touji's mouth as he increased his pace. If someone else were to find out it would be chaos. Luckily it's only me, but I'm hating this. Touji's body shook with pleasure, begging to cry out but his mouth was being controlled. I could hear the younger brother's desperate cries. He wanted to be louder. Kazuhi denied him that. I thought it was cruel, but given the situation we're in, being caught like this isn't ideal for anyone.

I also found the controlling side of Kazuhi hot, even to his little brother.  
I've been hard since Kazuhi had two digits inside Touji and I mess up.

"Uh," Shit, I moaned by accident! Like a kid caught in the cookie jar I hide away from the opening and listen carefully. I can hear the muffled moans coming from Touji, and the sounds of their bodies connected. Kazuhi's picked up the pace, from the sounds of it, because Touji's muffled cries are more frequent and the sound of Kazuhi's wonderful cock moving in his little brother has become wetter.

I haven't been noticed. Silently gulping, I move back and peek in again. There's a bit of relief going through me, but not at the same time because they're still going. The sounds were nostalgic to me, as I was once in Touji's position.

Focusing on their faces now; I can see that Kazuhi has found Touji's prostate. Touji's face turned bright red, an ecstatic feeling of fucking good filled his whole body with this new sensation. Kazuhi's face was in pleasure too, at being squeezed by Touji's passage.

They were so close but I needed release too, and there was no way I'd finish with these two. I knew I was running away the second I saw Touji's white nectar. I stifle another moan as Touji desperately cries out for release. I bit down on another moan.

Touji's muffled voice reached its peak and that flash of white erupted from his member. Kazuhi's followed closely, which was my signal to leave. I did just that, and insanely quickly too while being extra quiet. If they heard my leave they wouldn't know it was me...I just needed release. My jealousy made this erection incredibly painful to bear, and once inside my room with a red face. It would be pathetic to jerk off after watching that display of one-night incest.

"Kazuhi," My voice shook as I called for him even though he didn't want me, yet I began to relieve myself.

Jealousy sucks.

* * *

*Really unhappy with ending.* *will take CRITICISM* *NOT FLAMES*

Let the llama know. Reviews encourage more from the llama~


End file.
